The Piña Colada
by Addict Livre
Summary: Eso me cautivo, esos versos escritos en anónimo me habían acelerado el corazón, todo aquello me había cegado la razón, ni pensé en Hinata en ese preciso instante, ya sé que esto suena bastante mal, pero yo y mi antigua mujer habíamos caído en la aburrida y terrible rutina. [Oneshot]


**Autora: **Hina music

**Declaimer: **los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Pareja: **NarutoxHinata

**Genero: **Romance/Comedia

**Advertencia: **Universo alterno, Traición (?)

**Status:** Oneshot.

Saludos lectores, aquí les traigo esta pequeña historia inspirada en la canción [Escape-Rupert Holmes] esa canción me encanta XD

espero que lo disfruten.

**PD:** Disculpen una que otra falta de ortografía.

* * *

**The Piña colada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La observe dormir apacible al otro lado de mi cama, ahí estaba mi amada Hinata, últimamente pasaba lo mismo se quedaba adormilada junto con un libro romántico llamado Orgullo y prejuicio.

Eso me sacaba de quicio ese codicioso libro, me arrebataba las noches de pasión que podía tener con mi esposa.

–Tú eres el culpable de que no pueda tenerla–gruñí tomando el libro que ella sostenía con anhelo entre sus brazos.

Tenía que aceptar que estaba cansando de ella, habíamos estado juntos por tanto tiempo, la amaba como ninguna pero aun así todo se había vuelto cómo un disco rayado de una canción favorita.

Suspire melancólico al recordar lo tímida que era cuando la conocí, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su desmayo eminente.

Así que mientras ella estaba recostada durmiendo, me escabullí hasta la cocina y leí el periódico con aburrimiento.

Eche una ojeada rápida en las historietas y noticias devastadoras, hasta que vi la sección de asuntos personales y estaba una carta que llamo mi atención.

"_Si te gustan las piñas coladas_, _Y quedar atrapado en la lluvia,  
Si no te gusta la ensalada, y disfrutas el sabor del Ramen.  
Si tienes medio cerebro,  
Si te gusta hacer el amor a medianoche,  
Entre las dunas de un cabo,  
Yo soy el amor que has estado buscando,  
escríbeme y fuguémonos" _

_Atte. Tu destino._

Eso me cautivo, esos versos escritos en anónimo me habían acelerado el corazón, todo aquello me había cegado la razón, ni pensé en Hinata en ese preciso instante ya sé que esto suena bastante mal, pero yo y mi antigua mujer habíamos caído en la aburrida y terrible rutina.

Sin pensarlo dos veces escribí al periódico, puse un anuncio personal y aunque no soy un gran poeta, pensé que no estaba tan mal.

"_Si, me gustan las piñas coladas,__Y que me sorprenda la lluvia_

_No me gusta mucho la comida sana, __Yo soy más del Ramen_

_Tengo que encontrarme contigo mañana al mediodía, _

_Y terminar todo este trámite,_

_En un bar llamado Amour_

_En el que podemos planear nuestra fuga" _

_Atte. Kurama_

Satisfecho mande el anuncio que aparecería por la mañana, sabía que ella lo leería y así cedería a un encuentro con un desconocido.

Me acerco a mi habitación eufórico, observo la melena azulada alborotada destellar hermosura, sabía que estaba haciendo mal pero mañana abandonaría a mi amada esposa.

* * *

Así fue que esperé con grandes esperanzas, sentando ahí en ese bar, me encontraba ansioso esperando a la desconocida que me había cautivado con un anuncio personal.

Escuche la campana de la puerta sonar, hasta que ella entro al lugar. Reconocí su sonrisa al instante, su cabello delicadamente trenzado destellos azulados sobresalían.

Reconocí el contorno de su rostro sonrojado y sus inigualables ojos perlas. Era mi propia y encantadora esposa, reí con dulzura al verla sentarse frente a mí, jugueteaba con sus dedos un poco nerviosa.

–Oh, eres tú – hablo mi adorable esposa, haciendo un mohín fingiendo sorpresa.

Y nos reímos por un momento, la mire emocionado y me acerque robándome un delicado beso.

–Nunca supe, que te gustaran las piñas coladas, y que te sorprendiera la lluvia y el tacto del océano y el sabor del Ramen. –recite acariciando sus mejillas que desprendían lagrimas de emoción, sabía que ella estaba feliz, podía notar el brillo perla sobre mí.

–Si quieres hacer el amor a medianoche, entre las dunas de un cabo–continúe pícaro, robándome otro beso de sus delicados labios.

Ella se sonrojo, y correspondió. Me abrazo fuerte, y carcajeamos con diversión.

–Tú eres la mujer que he estado buscando, ven conmigo y fuguémonos–suspire en su oreja, como si le estuviera contando un secreto de esos tan íntimos.

Sin esperar alguna respuesta, tome su mano y la lleve lejos del Bar Amour.

–N-Naruto, ¿A dónde vamos? –balbuceo sorprendida al ver que la levante cargándola entre mis brazos, puse un dedo en sus labios para silenciarla y le di un guiño.

–Vamos a fugarnos al océano, ya lo veras–reí tontamente, tal vez si tenía medio cerebro como había dicho mi amada Hinata. Pero lo cierto era que ella era mi destino.

–Te amo–confeso tímida, pasando sus manos por mi cuello para sujetarse mejor.

–Je t'aime–repetí en francés, haciéndola estallar en dulces carcajadas, atine por brindarle un casto beso en la frente.

–Tonto, me ibas a traicionar yéndote con otra–mascullo haciéndose la molesta, eso era definitivamente gracioso.

Ella había planificado todo pieza por pieza para que yo quedara como el culpable.

–Tú fuiste la primera en planificar tu huida con otro, publicaste un anuncio muy personal en el periódico, todo el mundo lee el periódico no solo yo, querida Hinata –refute entre risas, haciendo un gesto malicioso mientras caminaba con ella en brazos hasta la bahía.

Hinata se puso roja como un tomate, sabía que no podía ganarme en cuestiones picaras como esas, yo era el máster.

–Esta vez ese maldito libro no se interpondrá entre nosotros–bufe posesivo, recordando el condenado libro debía quemarlo cuando llegara a casa.

–No maldigas a Jane Austen–molesta trato de gafarse de mis brazos.

– ¿Jane Austen? – pregunte confundido, reforzando el agarre.

–La autora del libro, además creadora de mí amado Mr. Darcy–la vi sonrojarse más de la cuenta, y empezó a juguetear con un mechón suelto de la trenza.

Eso me enfureció ¿Amado Darcy? Si lo sé es estúpido estar celoso de un personaje ficticio.

–El es un caballero–la escuche alabar al hombre ficticio, aun metida en su burbuja de amor.

–Yo seré el caballero que te secuestrara–sentencie con astucia, besándola con pasión reprimida, dejando a mi esposa desmayada entre mis brazos. Si aunque estuviéramos casados eso no cambiaba en ella, eso era lo que más amaba de Hinata.

Así fue como nos escapamos de la terrible rutina. ¿Divertido, cierto? y pensar que todo había comenzado con un anuncio personal publicado por mi encantadora esposa.

**FIN**

* * *

**¿Reviews, Tomates o piñas coladas?**

**Ame esa ****canción, tanto que la imagine con esta maravillosa pareja :) **


End file.
